Too busy staring at you
by SkinnyJeansNLattes
Summary: Why didn't Rydel notice Ellington's affections towards her? Simple. She was too busy staring at him to notice. (Rydellington Everywhere with a slight mention of Raura.) ONESHOT


"Why does he do this to me? I try to push him away... But he only comes closer, much to my dismay." They share only secret glances, little smiles, small talk and KISS- hugs.

(Based on real events, I kind of changed some of them a little bit.) 

* * *

No one's POV

"Yeah, I said I used to have a crush on Ellington, no big deal. It isn't such a big shocker." Rydel choked out, she only managed to speak the half truth. She let out a half hearted chuckle. She saw him smile at her. Genuinely. Definitely.

In reality Rydel actually used to have a crush on her band mate, but unfortunately for Delly, as Ratliff would like to call her, she had developed something other than a school-girl crush on him. 

* * *

"No one has ever used a pick-up on me before." Rydel stated, as if it was normal.

But of course Ellington noticed the bitter note at the end and the silent sigh she released.  
"Hi, I'm Ratliff." He repositions himself towards her. No one saw the blush through her make up and she was glad.

She smiled for the rest of the day while she replayed those 3 words. She melted in happiness each time she thought about that sentence.

"Rydel and I are expecting babies!" Ellington bursted out of nowhere.

He likes to play jokes on everyone... But he shouldn't mix his feelings into it. I mean he does... Right? You know feelings for Rydel?

"What?" She obviously failed to hide the shock and blush. She laughed it off while Ratliff replies with:

"I don't know... Just Kidding!" He said half heartedly.

"Ellington!" She playfully slapped him, while both are fully aware of the little butterflies that accompanied the contact between the duo.

He smiled sheepishly. He did know.

He obviously wants something more than best friends... Right? Of course he does... He looks at pictures of 'Delly' every moment he has alone. He looks at the 'Rydellington' posts online and smiles. 

* * *

"Ratliff's into redheads!" Rydel sad randomly. This was obviously another tactic to get his attention.

"Not just redheads!" He retorted, "Blondes too..." He said in his mind.

"Well I better go dye my hair red then!" She laughed it off.

She even thought of doing it a couple of days ago. She wanted to be noticed.

"Oh Delly... Why would you want to change?" He whispered while Riker was trying to convince everyone, mostly himself, that it was a joke. He didn't want his little sister growing up.

Luckily, the camera didn't pick it up.

* * *

"What do you love that begins with the letter 'R'?" Ryan asked Ratliff.

Food. Books. Soup. (A/n:you'll get this r5ers.) Drums. Rydel.

"Ry...SELF." He covered up his slip up. "You know what I'm saying?" He chuckled nervously. Riker eyed him, while Rocky's eyes glinted as he is indeed a very, very hardcore Rydellington shipper.

"I thought you were going to say Rydel there... I was a little worried." Rocky replied, with a ghost of a smirk visible. I probably think if you looked close enough then, his inner fangirl would be screaming by now. 

* * *

After that interview was over, and when they returned to the bus Rydel went through a series of thoughts.

Ratliff seemed relaxed when she flirted.

Rydel on the other hand was both upset and confused at the same time.

Upset that Ratliff didn't say her.

Upset that Ratliff kept on leading her on.

Upset that Ratliff had to be in the band, but then she wouldn't of made a best friend with the exception of her family and Savannah and Alexa.

Upset that Ratliff broke up with Kelly because that means she might do the unthinkable. Or he might tease and flirt with her mercilessly, unaware of her choices.

And confused that Ratliff almost said her name.

"Maybe he wanted to say Rice? Or Rhyming? Or maybe Riker? No. I don't think Ratliff is gay," Rydel thought. (A/n:㈳4I laughed so much.)

She went through a phase of emotions while thinking these reasons through, the evidence was shown as Ratliff was asking her if she was okay. Her face and her silence gave it away.

"Yeah! I'm just upset that um... A sale at forever21 is over." She tried to convince Ratliff, but with no avail. She cringed at her choice of lie.

But Ellington knew better.

If he didn't know Rydel, he wouldn't know that she absolutely hates shopping. But in this case... He knows the female Lynch like the back of his hand. He also knows she is a very bad liar.

"Delly..." He gave her the 'you'rebustedcozyouareonebadliar' look. She sighed in defeat and used up all of her will to not kiss him, let alone a hug, to turn away from him instead to face the wall. She doesn't want him to mess with her feelings anymore.

But he didn't leave her side. He sat down on the sofa next to her, he edged closer to Rydel while she edged away from him. He sighed in frustration and spoke.

"Are you nervous about something?" He turned Rydel's face so she faced him, she bit her lip. She mentally scolds herself. "No..." He continues. Rydel couldn't take it anymore.

Ellington looked at her lips. He bit his own.

"Is it about your brothers? Or one of them?" He studied her face. He now knew. Or so he thought.

"Is it about a guy?" He says quietly, disappointed. "I cracked Rydel Mary Ratl-Lynch." He said in his mind.

"Yeah." She sighed softly. She gave him a small smile.

"Describe him to me." He said quietly, with as equal sadness as Rydel had. Her heart thudded faster.

"Well," She began, what was Ellington Lee Ratliff like? "Funny, no scratch that, hilarious !" Her smile grew bigger as he let her carry on, his heart grew heavier with her every word. "A big flirt, caring, crazy talented, smart, very good looking, outgoing, always knows what to say, sometimes he's awkward but it's cute and he is a really really good... friend." Rydel's cheeks flushed, the last word almost inaudible and she cringed as he didn't know it was about him.

"Oh that's cool." He laughed. "Why couldn't that be me?!" He thought. He wanted to make her jealous... Even if she supposedly 'found' someone. But he knows, all too well that he too, lies badly.

"Yeah... I like someone too!" Ratliff said, a bit too excitedly.

"Oh. What are they like?" Ratliff panicked for a moment. Well. He will describe Rydel I guess.

"She's pretty, no she's beautiful, stunning, she's got a kind heart, she's never too mean, she's innocent and she giggles, she's funny and she's super talented, she has a good sense of humour, she likes to flirt sometimes, she has a really cool family," he chuckles at this remark. "And there's so many other things to say but she is a really really good... friend too." He sighed and rested his head on his hand.

"She sounds amazing... Could I meet her one day?" She said with regret laced with her voice, a contrast to the one moments before.

The silence was so loud, it was now filled with untold confessions, lies based on a truth and fears.

"You've already met her." He looked at her and smiled and grabs her hand and squeezed it. He didn't want her to know... Just yet.

"No way! Is it Savannah?" Rydel exclaimed. She was excited but disappointed. She felt more the latter.

"No." He laughed and shaked his head. "Ryland has dibs on her!"

"Oh! Um... Alexa?" She curiously asked.

"Remember? Rocky likes her!" He held a finger to his lips and giggled.

"Oh... Laura?" She was now really confused.

"Nope. It's Raura, remember?" He shouted as he was laughing at the same time at Rydel's innocence.

"Damn it Ratliff!" Ross shouted from the other side of the coach. Apparently he heard that. Let's just say Ross has selective hearing. Except he was spying on the pair as well.

The blonde and the brunette laugh their heads off as they both know Ross and Laura like each other, no matter how much they deny it.

"Umm... This was my last resort but is it Riker?" She tried hard not to laugh, but she knew that it wouldn't happen.

Ellington' eyes widened, as a massive laugh was approaching.

"Who?" Riker shouted as he stormed into the living room. (A/n:imagine the time when riker said 'who' when he was singing with headphones on.) He had his headphones on. Again.

The pair were relieved. Then Riker exited, he was singing the rest of the words, out of tune.

"No, it isn't Riker. Really Delly? Do you want a clue?" She nodded between laughs. Ellington grabbed Rydel's hand and brought her to the bathroom.

"Umm... Does she use the bathroom a lot?" Rydel inquired? Ratliff was chuckling.

"I was right, you are funny, innocent and a little bit giggly." She smiled at him and he smiled at her.

"And you, are a big flirt, Ellington Lee Ratliff!"

"You said I was really good looking!"

"Shut up."

"Haha! Riker owes me and Rocky £20 each!" Ross cheered. A big groan coming from the eldest sibling was heard and choruses of 'Rydellington is real' were heard.

"Of course Ross would spy on us."

"Oh well, let's do it when Raura happens!"

"Damn it Ratliff!"

"So... Were you actually kidding when you said we are expecting babies?" But she could see a future with the both of them.

"And were you actually kidding when you said you'd dye your hair red?" He didn't want her to change because to him, she was perfect in every single way.

"Haha... Very funny." Ellington and Rydel lean in when...

"And Ross... We're only friends with benefits at the moment!"

"Ellington!" 

* * *

(A/n: Rydellington Ratlynch everywhere. I would love some Ratlynch babies... Would you? And some of this rhymed without me noticing... So cool beans!)

I don't really like the way this ended so... Oh well.  
And I don't own R5. Damn.


End file.
